


The Fall

by athena606



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dydia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/pseuds/athena606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short One-Shot inspired by WonderCon sneak peek: Here is the link if you haven't seen it yet.</p><p>http://www.tumblr.com/video_file/46740724218/tumblr_mkifm4qBDi1rtr5f6</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @sourpurple for taking my ramblings and making them sensible and shareable. Thank you so much girlie this story is as much yours as it is mine.

**They hadn't spoken since she'd drugged him and helped his uncle use him to be resurrected.  Yes, technically, she'd never actually spoken to him, more like about him, or sometimes in her dreams, but she digressed.**

**However, they were all on the same team now and Lydia Martin felt guilty about their silence.**

**She found herself looking for Derek Hale’s current and ever rotating residence.  All Stiles knew of was the abandoned train depot or burnt down Hale house. It wasn't exactly difficult.**

**" Did anyone really think he was living in those places?" She thought to herself as Stiles listed the places the grumpy alpha lived.**

**She actually remembered what the Hale house looked like before the fire and you don't go from living like that to living in squalor.**

**Lydia's search eventually brought her to Derek's new abode, a loft so big she probably could have gotten lost in it.**

**Lydia caught herself patting her own back; clearly, she wasn't wrong about the significance of the Hale fortune.**

**The rather gorgeous loft was located in nice area along bar row where all the college kids came to drink and party. She could see why he'd chosen it; he'd easily blend in with college-aged kids. After all, it was better than hanging out with high school kids who usually made up his circle of people.**

**She walked into the building, her six-inch red heels loudly clicking as she got on the massive elevator. She was nervous for a moment, but only briefly, she reassured herself that boys chase after her and boys should never make her nervous especially one so mute and odd like Derek Hale.**

**Despite the pep talk, the doors opened straight into Derek's loft and her heart pounded out of her chest.**

**As soon as she walked in, she saw Derek staring out his massive window. The sun was shining on him and he looked like Greek statue, beautiful but fragile.**

**"What do you want?" He finally acknowledged her, the wonder she was referring to before was gone, and Derek Hale the grumpy bastard was fully intact.**

**"Welcome Lydia. So nice to see you here. Please do sit down would you like something to drink?" She quipped back at him mockingly. Just because she felt guilty didn't mean she was going to tolerate rudeness.**

**She saw him quirk his lips slightly. Had she just made Derek Hale laugh?**

**He finally turned around fully and veered off toward kitchen. Lydia had to admit to herself Derek was gorgeous, it sure was a pity he was so damaged and closed off.**

**"So I've got water and beer. What do you want?" He asked as he pulled open the fridge and smiled. Lord, these Hale men were confusing she thought.**

**"Hmmm... Water?" Lydia responded making sure, she smiled back at him.**

**Derek grabbed a beer for himself and threw the water bottle at the little red head. She caught the bottle, but her smile turned into a frown at what happened next.**

**" Now." Derek began, "Why. Are. You. Here?" He annunciated every word. This only caused her to roll her eyes at him. He liked her. Pity she was immune.**

**" I wanted to apologize for the whole wolfs bane blown in your face thing. But now I'm seriously reconsidering why I'd want to." She said as she opened the water bottle and took a dainty sip.**

**"Good." He shot back curtly as if the conversation were ending instead of starting.**

**"Good?" Lydia questioned.**

**Derek sighed, knowing he was going to have to elaborate.  He hated having to elaborate.**

**"Good. Because you have nothing to apologize for. Peter was using you. He nearly drove you crazy. If anything, I should apologize to you. It's just I'm not sure how." He finished feeling rather foolish.**

**"No. You didn't do anything." She jumped out of perch on the edge of the sofa and moved toward where he was standing. She reached out to touch his hand, she thought about how tiny it looked compared to his.  When suddenly he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the other side of the room.**

**She was about to protest when he placed a finger on her lips to silence her. " I heard something. And it doesn't smell familiar either. Hide under my bed hopefully that'll be enough to hide your scent." He said in an urgent voice as he pointed towards his bed up the winding staircase, effectively dismissing her.**

**She did what he instructed, with one difference. She pulled out her phone and set out a mass SOS text to Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Stiles.**

**Derek was in trouble she could hear the sound of battle going on outside and she knew Derek needed help.  She hid under his bed and blankets and unbeknownst to her eyes flashing violet as the earth began to quake.**

**~~~~~~**

**Derek was fighting for his life and hers.  He couldn't risk that they hear or smell her. He wouldn't be responsible for a human person dying. Not again.**

**He felt the pipe go right through his spine.  It felt like he had failed his legacy, his pack, and her. What would his father think? If his sister Laura were alive, she'd smack him. How he longed for her to be alive once more.**

**The earth started to move suddenly. "An earthquake?" He thought a loud.**

**"Come on!" A male voice yelled. "We can't risk getting caught in here if it crumbles and I think our message has been delivered"**

**~~~~~**

**The building was shaking so hard Lydia could feel her teeth chattering. She heard them leave. "Message delivered." She heard the man’s voice echo in her head. What a bastard, she thought.**

**She couldn't worry about that now. She had something else on her mind, or should she say someone.**

**She wondered if he was okay.  She didn't know and while he'd told her not to move she couldn't just stay up here if she could help.**

**She made her way down cautiously and then just laughed at herself. If the alphas were still here, she'd be dead. It was that simple.**

**She ran the rest of the way towards Derek.**

**"Oh my god!" A steel pipe was sticking out of his spine. He looked dead.  Lydia covered her mouth trying to stifle back a scream when she remembered something Stiles had mentioned.**

**The only thing werewolves can't heal from was decapitation. So, she decided to prove this theory like any good scientist would and took of her heels. With all her might, she leveraged her legs on either side of Derek and pulled the pipe out of him. It clattered to the ground with a loud bang when she dropped it. It was covered in his blood.**

**She thought she heard a small moan as she ran to Derek's side. Gently touching the side of his face,**

**She started speaking a mile a minute. "I didn't know what to do so I pulled it out. Should I put pressure get a bandaged? Derek, I..."**

**Before she could continue her nervous questions, the Alpha cut her off.**

**"Thank you." He whispered as he looked up at her with what could only be described as awe, when his green eyes shined on her, examining her face.**

**Lydia remembered that damaged and closed off were just her type.**

**She heard the boys calling out their names as they ran up to them. But Lydia already knew it was too late for her Derek may have been the one on the floor, but it was Lydia that had fallen.**


End file.
